


Confissão de Amor

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Time Skip, UsoNa - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Todo mundo sabe que o Usopp fez o Clima Tact, mas vocês sabem o que aconteceu por trás disso?* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Series: Você me faz querer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 2





	Confissão de Amor

**Author's Note:**

> [UsoNa]
> 
> * One Piece não me pertence, mas o Usopp e a Nami tem muito mais em comum do que qualquer outro casal, e eu posso provar! *
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Outra daquela coletânea... e voltando para meu lugar favorito: Usona 💓 hahaha
> 
> Este capítulo foi inspirado no flashback do capítulo 190 do mangá, episódio 117 do anime, ainda na saga de Alabasta!
> 
> E se você não assistiu muitos animes shoujos (como eu), fique sabendo que:  
> Daisuke significa "gosto muito de você" um tipo de "eu te amo" só que mais despojado, é algo que você diz pro crush! e, de fato a Nami diz isso para o Usopp no episódio 117 do anime 😊
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## ...Daisuki

Usopp martelou o dedo pela milionésima vez naquela manhã, desde que Nami saíra da oficina há dois dias, e ele ficou encarregado de fazer uma arma de batalha para ela, o atirador não pensou em outra coisa...

_Usopp... Daisuki..._

A frase ia e voltava, a palavra brincando na cabeça dele, todas as interpretações possíveis foram minuciosamente avaliadas, ele não conseguia ignorar o frenesi insano que sentiu após ouvir isso.

Perto da murada do Merry-go, Nami desenhava alguns mapas dos lugares onde haviam recentemente passado, com Vivi a auxiliando de perto. A ruiva sorriu para a amiga, apanhando uma nova folha de papel, baixou os olhos para fazer um grande traçado e seus lábios se moveram falando com Vivi.

_...Daisuki._

Usopp ouvia ela falar novamente na sua cabeça, os lábios rosados se moviam graciosamente formando as sílabas... então largou o que estava fazendo e foi até a cozinha arranjar um copo de água, ou o que fosse que o fizesse se concentrar novamente. A arma ainda sem nome estava quase pronta, ele fez o melhor que tinha e colocou quase tudo o que havia em sua bolsa dentro da tal arma, os mecanismos eram simples, mas com a intuição climática de Nami, provavelmente serviriam.

A ruiva o observou passando e sorriu, mas ele virou o rosto, com uma pontada de agonia Nami notou que ele estava quieto e a ignorava abertamente desde o momento que ela lhe pedira uma arma. Mesmo assim estava trabalhando com o bastão dela, estava todo cheio de segredos e fugindo toda vez que Nami se aproximava. Isso a estava deixando um pouco triste.

— O que há, Nami-san? — A voz gentil de Vivi a tirou de seus pensamentos.

— Nada, só... Usopp está agindo estranhamente. Um pouco mais estranho que o normal, entende? Mas, não se preocupe. — Ela tentou se desfazer do sentimento.

A noite caiu e Nami teve de passar o dia todo ignorando a frieza de Usopp para com ela, então ela aproveitou o silêncio do Navio e foi atrás de Usopp, e pela segunda vez em tão pouco tempo, se viu de pé no centro da Oficina dele.

— Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo com você afinal?

Usopp quase desmaiou de susto, não virou para encarar o rosto questionador de Nami e fez uma força extra para se manter concentrado em pintar de azul o bastão marrom dela.

— Sua arma nova está quase pronta, se estiver atrás disso. Acho que posso lhe entregar ao amanhecer.

— Usopp, não é sobre a arma, o que está acontecendo... foi algo que eu fiz? — Ela questionou, sentando na bancada de trabalho ao lado dele.

A proximidade fez Usopp estremecer, ele a encarou e novamente aquelas palavras flutuaram entre eles.

_...Daisuki._

— Quando você disse aquilo, era só para não precisar pagar pela arma nova?

Nami parecia confusa.

— Aquilo o quê?

— Você disse... que me amava.

_Ah. Isso._

Nami lembrou da empolgação daquele momento, lembrou das bochechas ardendo da vergonha por ter sido impulsiva, não queria ter dito assim, como uma frase aleatória involuntária, não queria ter se empolgado, mas a boa vontade e determinação de Usopp de fazer algo tão difícil em tão pouco tempo foi uma atitude que a emocionou e a fez perceber o quanto ele era especial, _não apenas_ como uma pessoa que se supera além das forças e busca dar seu melhor, não apenas como um amigo, mas como ele era especial... _para ela_.

_—_ É. Imaginei que tinha sido uma coisa do momento. — Usopp declarou fazendo sua voz soar dura e fria.

Nami o encarou instantaneamente, a cabeça dela formulando uma resposta desaforada e autêntica.

— Como pode duvidar do que sinto?

— Do que sente? Como a vontade de não pagar nem os materiais da arma? — Usopp rebateu ofendido, mas rapidamente se recompôs. — Tudo bem, esquece. Isso é apenas eu perdendo tempo pensando em coisas inúteis... estou um pouco estressado com isso tudo, sobre o país da Vivi.

Ele caminhou se afastando dela, Nami ficou tentando reunir as melhores palavras para não precisar voltar àquilo.

— Sim, também estou apreensiva. — Ela começou, mas Usopp estava se afastando.

O atirador soltou as ferramentas que tinha nas mãos dentro de uma caixa, e virou de frente para encarar Nami.

— Pensei demais sobre o que você disse, porque para mim é real. Eu amo você, Nami.

Nami parecia ter levado um soco no estômago, ela ficou sem ar por dois segundos enquanto Usopp, tímido, dava as costas se dirigindo para a porta. Lá fora Luffy e Chopper faziam uma grande algazarra e Sanji gritava com Zoro.

— Você... ama? A mim? — Ela disse num sussurro.

— É. Mas não se preocupe em retribuir, eu nunca queria ter confessado, afinal, quem sou eu neste mundo? Ninguém. Não agora. — Ele tinha um olhar triste e Nami sentiu o peito apertar. Mas rapidamente o tom de empáfia voltou na voz dele. — Quem sabe um dia minha fama seja reconhecida, e então poderei me declarar apropriadamente.

Ele sorria, mas era um sorriso um pouco triste, e Nami não queria que isso terminasse assim.

— Eu também amo você. — Ela falou urgente. — Não foi só um impulso.

Usopp piscou algumas vezes, suas pernas começaram a tremer como se enfrentasse um tritão outra vez e ele resolveu sentar.

— É a verdade. Não queria pensar sobre isso e não queria ter dito agora, não é o momento... mas nunca senti isso por ninguém antes, não é só instinto de proteção... não é apenas atração... _eu amo você!_ Agora que falei parece muito mais simples e menos bagunçado do que antes.

Usopp a encarava atordoado.

Nami se abaixou ao lado dele e beijou-lhe a boca com suavidade. Ela sentiu Usopp se liquefazendo de encontro aos lábios dela, não aprofundaram o beijo, nenhum dos dois tentou. Nami uniu as testas, com os olhos fechados tentando controlar o que sentia. Usopp riu baixinho, nervoso e feliz, ela sentou na frente dele, ambos paralisados, no chão da oficina. Lá fora pássaros marinhos faziam algazarra tão grande quanto Luffy e Chopper.

— Não estou admirado que você se apaixone por mim, afinal, sou o Grande Capitão Usopp-sama, milhares de pedidos de casamentos já rejeitei das mais diversas pretendentes, pois meus padrões são elevados demais para serem satisfeitos!

Nami gargalhou.

— E aparentemente eu sou a Gata Ladra que roubou você de todas essas pretendentes, né?!

— Nem um Deus pode fazer algo contra uma mulher determinada!

Ele respondeu rindo, na mesma hora que Chopper e Luffy caíram para dentro da oficina, e envolveram Usopp em uma avalanche humana.

Nami observou sorrindo, feliz por finalmente ter dito o que sentia pela primeira vez, apropriadamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Adorei escrever esse sobre a declaração deles, já escrevi várias versões mas todas seguem esse padrão de uma declaração afobada e sob pressão, I love it 💘 !!
> 
> Agradeço a quem leu, e deixem um comentário, isso seria muito bom!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
